


Pseudonyms

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Shipmaster Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on 10X5, Coda, M/M, Spoilers for Fan Fiction, fanfiception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every author loves knowing their fans enjoy their work, some much more than others. </p><p>Fan Fiception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudonyms

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to make this into a series, but there were just plot bunnies that wouldn't leave me alone. There are couple more waiting but they'll have to wait until I finish other obligations.
> 
> That being said, if you have any ideas or prompts, Feel free to let me know!

_“Gabriel hissed as Sam grabbed him, palming him through the worn fabric of his boxers. His hand was warm and small, different but still inherently Sam. The angel wiggled out of his pants, letting them fall to the ground. He unzipped Sam's- ”_

The author stopped typing for a moment, tapping his finger impatiently as he waited for the words to come. He’d been writing this fic all night and it was getting harder and harder to finish it. He licked his lips before adding the next sentence.

 _“He unzipped Sam’s fly, pulling the worn denim down his hips..._ Hmmm. That sounds about right,” the author said to himself. 

This particular plot bunny wouldn’t leave him alone. It had dogged him all day and even followed him into his dreams at night. He had to get it down before it drove him into complete insanity. The writer already considered himself somewhat insane for spending his time writing fan fiction in the first place. 

_“Gabriel responded by sliding his hands over the hunter’s tight abdomen, dipping under the waistband of his jeans and… gripping his …. member?”_ He swore under his breath. Who had even thought up that word? It sounded awful in a sexual context, but he felt repetitive using the word ‘cock’. 

Backspace… Backspace…. Backspace. 

_“Cock,”_ he typed, stopping to look at the sentence as a whole again. ‘Cock’ was his favorite, it always seemed to fit better than anything else he used. ‘Dick’ sounded too childish. ‘Penis’ too formal. ‘Sword’ or the other phallic euphemisms were just cliché, at least in his opinion. 

As much as he loved writing, the author found that sex scenes flummoxed him. They always sounded too fake or too romanticized for his liking. No one ever said things in real life during sex that they said in fanfic. 

_“The archangel… continued his… ministrations…”_

“Hmmm…” The tap-tap-tap of the backspace key rang out in the silence of his apartment. “Fuck, I hate that word! Who uses “ministrations” anyway?” he pondered out loud, angrily hitting the key again. 

He’d had plenty of sex in his life. Why was it so impossible for him to write it down? 

The writer wiped his face with his hands, drawing his fingers down his cheeks slowly. Most of the time writing came easily to him. He could write fluff and angst, no problem. But when it came down to the characters consummating their burning attraction, he became a teenager again, his brain unable to form the words without breaking into a sweat. 

It wasn’t as if he was a bad writer, he had plenty of bookmarks, comments and kudos to prove the masses liked his work. He just got writer’s block a lot more often than he would care to admit. 

_‘Maybe I’ll just do some research,”_ he thought, saving and closing the program on his screen. He clicked into his web-browser and opened his favorite fan fiction archive. The author found that reading other writers’ work helped him get out of the rut he was in, especially where smut was concerned. 

Three hours later, he found himself opening the Word document again. Typing furiously, he banged out the rest of his chapter. 

_“He walked over to the wall of their room, pressing Sam's back against it. His lover moaned, crushing Gabriel's lips against his own again._

_“I'm going to fuck you against this wall, Sammy,” the archangel murmured, snapping his fingers to rid them of the last vestiges of their clothing. “Gonna pound you just like you like it.”_

He felt as if he was flying as he wrote, sentence after sentence pouring out of his fingers. The more he wrote, the more confident he felt. The writer only stopped once or twice to check the synonyms before he ended the chapter, pressing the save button with flourish. 

Finally, it was ready. 

Opening his web browser again, he brought up his author page and uploaded his new work. Typing in the information, he only paused to ponder which of his writing pseudonyms to use. Over the course of his time writing Supernatural, he’d published under so many different names it was hard to keep track. For this one, he chose “thatgorgeousarchangel”, knowing it was the one Sam had subscribed to. 

Pressing the post button, Gabriel grinned to himself, leaning back on his chair. 

“Hope you enjoy it, Samsquatch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta as always.


End file.
